(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrier-free composition which is an onychomycosis (fungal nail disease) therapeutic agent. In particular, the present invention relates to a composition consisting essentially of thymol, camphor, menthol and Eucalyptus citridiora oil.
(2) Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,344,190 to Nair et al describes the use of camphor, menthol, eucalyptus and thymol with a carrier which is a solvent for the ingredients; particularly, an ester of an alcohol such as isoamyl alcohol. This was done to solubilize the ingredients. It was thought that the carrier was necessary for this purpose.